Disenchanted
by Snickerdoodle225
Summary: InuYasha left. why? Based on Disenchanted by My Chemical Romance. Rated M for themes and language.
1. Chapter 1

Not again!

Not her again!

He's with her again. Do I even matter any more? All he thinks about is her. He said he loved me. . . once. He slept with me, kept me safe. But now, she's back.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Well I was there on the day  
They sold the cause for the queen,  
And when the lights all went out  
We watched our lives on the screen.  
I hate the ending myself,  
But it started with an alright scene.  
**_

Who am I kidding? He'll never love me. You won't feel a thing if he leaves my ass. So I ran. I couldn't bear to stay and watch him kiss her and touch her like that.

**  
**_**It was the roar of the crowd  
That gave me heartache to sing.  
It was a lie when they smiled  
And said, "you won't feel a thing"  
And as we ran from the cops  
We laughed so hard, it would sting  
**_

What will he do when I'm gone? Doesn't he realize that he'd loose ramen, potato chips, and any other good food from my time? Obviously he doesn't care.

**  
**_**Yeah yeah, oh**_

If I'm so wrong (so wrong, so wrong)  
How can you listen all night long? (night long, night long)  
Now will it matter after I'm gone?  
Because you never learn a goddamned thing.  


I hate you InuYasha. You had me, but you ran to Kikyo at the first sign of her. I love you! Don't you see that?

**  
**_**You're just a sad song with nothing to say  
About a life long wait for a hospital stay  
And if you think that I'm wrong,  
This never meant nothing to you  
**_

Don't you see that she's toying with you? She'll never love you like I do. You go to her because it's familiar. You think you love her, and you think that she loves you. Your wrong. You are my hero, my man. I need you, but you ignore me. You used to kiss me. You used to comfort me. Does she really kiss better than I do? I doubt it. I've felt her skin. She is as cold as ice, and hard as a rock. I'm at least living! She lives off the souls of the dead!

**  
**_**I spent my high school career  
Spit on and shoved to agree  
So I could watch all my heroes  
Sell a car on tv  
Bring out the old guillotine  
**_

You said it yourself, she died, she needs to stay dead.

**  
**_**We'll show 'em what we all mean.  
**_

You promised to love me forever, no matter what. Doesn't your word mean anything?

**  
**_**Yeah yeah, oh  
**_

Obviously not.

**  
**_**If I'm so wrong (so wrong, so wrong)  
How can you listen all night long? (night long, night long)  
Now will it matter long after I'm gone?  
Because you never learn a goddamned thing.  
**_

You never listen. You never think. You just act the way you think would make her happy and never think about how I would feel.

_**  
You're just a sad song with nothing to say  
About a life long wait for a hospital stay  
And if you think that I'm wrong,  
This never meant nothing to ya  
**_

Fine. Go. See if I care. But mark my words, when she leaves you, your tired and wet from the pouring rain, when your hungry and she won't feed you, don't come crying to me you half-hearted, half-witted half-breed!

_**  
So go, go away, just go, run away.  
But where did you run to? And where did you hide?  
Go find another way, price you pay**_

Woah, Woah, Woah, Woah, Woah, Woah  


My tears are falling faster now, and there's only one thing you can do. But you won't, and I can't make you. I can't make you make a choice, so I'll make it for you. Good-bye InuYasha.

_**  
You're just a sad song with nothing to say  
About a life long wait for a hospital stay  
And if you think that I'm wrong,  
This nev**__**er meant nothing to ya, come on**_

_**  
You're just a sad song with nothing to say  
About a life long wait for a hospital stay  
And if you think that I'm wrong,  
This never meant nothing to you**_

At all, at all, at all, at all


	3. Chapter 3

A few hours later, InuYasha comes back, in his hands, Kikyo's bow. He comes back to a campsite without Kagome. He catches her scent and follows it.

A mile away, close to where he was busy killing Kikyo, lies Kagome. Her bloody and mangled corpse drenched by the rain. A knife was in her right hand, a note in her left. InuYasha carefully unfollded the suicide note, and read, tears blurring his vision.

_Dear InuYasha, _

_I loved you. You left. Good bye. _

_Kagome_

"Why couldn't she have known? I went to kill Kikyo, not love her! I love only one! You, Kagome! You were my sunshine! You were the dawn in my life of darkness! Why did you not ask?" cried InuYasha into the dark.

With those words, InuYasha lifted the knife the Kagome held, and plunged it into hid heart.

And there they lie today. Their final resting place is now covered in flowers, placed in a circle.

_Here Lie Two Lovers_

_Kagome & InuYasha_

_Together forever, forever in death._


End file.
